This invention relates generally to a new and improved waste material handling system and more specifically to a waste material handling system in which a plurality of food waste disposer units are operable to form food waste material slurry which is directed to a single press which extracts water from the slurry. A pulper unit for forming solid waste material slurry is advantageously utilized in association with the food waste disposer units and press.
Food waste disposer units or garbage grinders are commonly utilized to form slurries of waste food. The waste food slurry from a garbage disposal unit is usually directed into a sewer system. However, in certain areas the dumping of waste food slurries from garbage disposal units into the sewer system is objectionable.
Waste paper and other solid waste materials have previously been disposed of by using pulpers to form slurries of waste material. A pulper has frequently been associated with a press which removes at least part of the water from the waste paper slurry to form a wet paper pulp which is transported to a suitable disposal area. Two known waste paper handling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,776 and 3,784,116. The waste material handling systems disclosed in both of these patents include a pulper which is effective to disintegrate solid paper waste material and form a slurry which is conducted to an associated press.